1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to seats and more particularly to seats for use in motor vehicles. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with seats of a type which is designed to facilitate its assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of seats for motor vehicles have been proposed and put into practical use. Some are of a type having a seat position adjuster by which a fore-and-aft positioning of the seat is effected. One of them is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Second Provisional Publication No. 59-14275, which generally comprises a seat cushion part covered with an outer skin member, a seat back part pivotally connected to the seat cushion part through a reclining device, and a seat slide device (or seat position adjuster) interposed between the seat cushion part and the vehicle floor to achieve the fore-and-aft positioning of the seat relative to the vehicle floor. However, the seat of this publication has the following drawbacks:
(1) Since the movable rail of the seat slide device and the side frame of the seat cushion part are integrally connected, it is difficult and troublesome to fix the trimmed edge of the outer skin member of the seat cushion part to proper position of the side frame. That is, due to the presence of the integrally connected movable rail, the trimmed edge fixing procedure should be made by stretching operator's hand or hands awkwardly.
(2) Since the seat employs only one slide lock device, durability of the seat against a considerable shock, such as a shock of vehicle collision, is poor.
(3) Due to the inherent construction of the seat cushion frame, replacement of a seat cushion pad on the frame with another one is not easily achieved. This restricts the applicability of the seat to various motor vehicles.